User talk:CrazyInLoveWithApril19
Well, for a few days after joining, new users can't edit any of the pages. Most of our pages are protected against new users and anonymous editing. If you'd like to edit a page, I can always unlock it for you c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually it's the auto-message system, but it's okay, you're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:22, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Thanks for asking. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:23, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yay, another Austin & Ally fan! Btw, do you watch Pretty Little Liars? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I also love Pretty Little Liars c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:27, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I like Aria too, but I used to prefer Spencer. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:30, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure you want Spoilers? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:35, October 20, 2013 (UTC) There's Ezra Fitz, Cece Drake and Mona Vanderwaal. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) It's 10:58 AM where I live. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:58, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Australia. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, sweetie ♥! I like yours, too. It sound really great :33! ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:13, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Your boyfriend's birthday? Wow x3! Well, that's right. My inspiration for "FreakyMagic" is Monster High and Winx Club; "Freaky" from Monster High and "Magic" from Winx Club :3! ^^ Do you watch Monster High, by the way? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:20, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I see :3! ^^ My favorite characters are Cleo de Nile, Draculaura, Heath Burns and Spectra Vondergeist. However, I like Cleo de Nile the most ^-^! So how about you? Who are your favorite characters? <33 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Attention hog :P? Well, I also have the same opinion about her sometimes :3, but anyhow, I love her! ^^ I think Volume 3 is really great. However, I now want to see webisodes about Twyla, Gigi Grant and Catty Noir :33! How about you? How do you think about Volume 3? <33 ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 13:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Agree :3. I know, it was out on 8th October. I actually ordered a service of my country for it few days ago... But they haven't even reply yet - my country's slow services =.=! I'm dying to watch this movie >"♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I feel great! How about you :)? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Sorry, but I don't want to tell where the country is. But I can tell you that it's in Asia :) How's life at your place? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Can't tell exactly, but here's a choice of numbers that could be my age: 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 But I have to tell you that I'm not so old :) Revealing your age if you're under 13 is dangerous. If the Staff sees it, they'll disable your account. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:10, October 22, 2013 (UTC) X33! Oh, it's a fine life here, I guess... My country is not very safe - especially the city I live in :(! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 13:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's means I'm younger than you. Althought not super younger than you :) Do you have school? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) IKR?! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) You can find out how to make a talkbox here: . --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:29, October 25, 2013 (UTC)